Un Día más de nuestra eternidad
by Sonia'sCullen
Summary: Dsps de Amanecer. Una comedia sobre la familia Cullen, una Familia NORMAL, con problemas NORMALES, claro, si es un vampiro. RISAS ASEGURADAS. MAL SUMMARY! .. Leanlo no se arrepentiran*-*


**Los locos Cullen. **

_**(n/a: Las letras Cursivas son pensamientos.**__** & Picar el ojo es Guiñar.) **_

Ya han pasado 2 años desde la visita de los vulturi, y mi vida no ha podido ser mejor desde aquella tarde tan preocupante. Edward, mi esposo, todavía no me canso, ni me acostumbro a decirle de ese modo. Es el padre mas cariños y maravilloso de todo el mundo, quien diría que alguna vez quiso que nuestro pequeño rayo de luz no naciera. Bueno no recordare ese tipo de cosas, lo importante es que estamos aquí y somos una familia feliz.

Mi pequeña reneesme es un mini torbellino, a veces todos nos echan broma diciendo que es más hija de emmett que de Edward y mía. Es una pequeña muy inteligente, muy traviesa y como si fuera poco le encanta ir de compras y diseñar cosas nuevas, Junto a esme y a Alice mi hija diseño su propio cuarto y su nueva cuna, la cual lleva en la cabezera su nombre escrito con diamantes, cabe resaltar que fue idea de Alice y a mi pequeña le parecio estupenda.

Los demas de mi gran familia seguían siendo los mismos: Alice la misma adicta a las compras, Jasper el Apostado y tranquilizador de la familia, el cual con la presencia de mi nessie ha cambiado mucho, pues ya no se siente mal al estar con humanos, ya esta mas acostumbrado y dejó de poner esa cara extraña que ponía a la hora de estar entre humanos. Rosalie, bueno es rosalie, no dire que somos mejores amigas, pero nuestra relacion desde que nacio mi hija, ha cambiado mucho, nos llevamos mucho mejor y adora a nessie como si fuera su madre y aunque me guste que se lleven bien, a veces tengo que recordarle quien es la madre de nessie. Emmett, bueno emmet es un caso más que perdido, pasa todo el dia jugando Xbox con nessie y haciendo bromas sobre mi vida sexual con Edward, pero ya he aprendido a llevarlo.

-¡MAAMIII! ¡MAAMII MIIRAA! – Dijo mi pequeña sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Nessie?-

-Miiraa mamiii hicee un dibujito de papii y de ti – Me contesto mi pequeña.

-OHH NESSIE QUE ES ESOO?- Respondi con los ojos en blanco.

-Un dibujito de papi y tu en la noche mami- Respondio mi pequeño angel.

-¡EMMEETT CULLEEN CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAAS! – Grite realmente enojada.

-Oh oh, Bella no te enojes, solo le dije que seria una buena idea hacer un dibujo de ustedes de noche, pero no sabia que ustedes eras tan cochinoos mientras la pequeña duerme, ATREEVIIDOS! – Grito emmett de forma burlona y picándome el ojo.

-Mami no le hagas daño al tio emm – Dijo nessie con los ojos aguados, a punto de llorar. _Acaso emmett nunca para?, porque siempre se sale con la suya? No es justo, la verdad que si nessie no me lo pidiera, le arrancaría la cabeza de una sola jalada, maldito emmett me las pagaras._

-Esta Bien cariño, pero no llores- Dije resignándome

-VIIVAA MAMÁA! WIII – Grito emmet desde la cocina. _Por dios, todavía no entiendo que demonios le vio rosalie a emmett, parece mas su hijo que su esposo. ¬¬_

-Bella, cariño ha llamado tu padre, tiene una noticia que darnos, dice que estemos en su casa a las 6, ve a vestir a nessie por favor – Me dijo Edward por detrás, besando mi cuello y Dándole un Besito a Nessie en la frente mientras la Cargaba.

-OK amor, ¿ como te fue de caza? Encontraste algo realmente interesante por alla?- Pregunte.

-No en realidad solo dos pardos, tu sabes algo rápido, me Moria de ganas por ver a las mujeres mas importantes de mi mundo- Respondió Edward Mirándonos a Nessie y a mi.

-Awww Que familia mas patética JAJAJAJAJAJA- Decía emmett mientras nos veía de forma burlona.

-CALLATEE EMMETT- Gritamos Edward y yo.

-Ok, Paz hermanos, podéis ir en paz – Decía Emmett imitando la Voz de Aro, mientras salia de la gran sala de la casa, me estremecí al recordar a Aro y los por lo que pude ver, Edward y Nessie también lo recordaron porque los vi temblar un poco.

-Mami, vamos a vestirnos por favor, me muero de ganas de ver al abuelito Charlie y a Sue- Me decia mi pequeña mientras sus hermosos ojos chocolates brillaban de la fascinación. Tenia que admitir que Charlie y Nessie tenían una relación muy hermosa, pues ella a veces se quedaba hasta 3 días en casa de papá, le encantaba dormir en la que fue mi cama y que mi padre le contara las historias de cuando yo era pequeña.

-Ok vamos- Tome a mi hija en brazos y corrí hacia nuestra ahora no tan pequeña cabaña, la cual fue reconstruida al mes siguiente de la llegada de los vulturis, para hacerla mas cómoda, pues esta había sido construida para dos personas, no para tres.

Al llegar a la nuestra casita nessie salio corriendo con una gracia que cualquier bailarina de ballett envidiaria de verdad, entro en su recamara y solo escuche el montón de vestidos que caían al piso, Otra vez, reenesme no sabia que ponerse. Entre a su cuarto, parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, un cuarto digno de una princesa como mi hija.

-Mamii que me pongo? No se que ponerme – Dijo mi pequeña nessie con los ojos Aguados. _LO SABIIA, NO SABE QUE PONERSE. _

_-_ehmm nessie, primero el baño y después el vestido no crees?- respondí, sabia que nessie quería hacer esto lo mas rápido posible, pues al igual que su tío emmett, Nessie odiaba bañarse.

-Mamii ya vamos tarde, no creo que sea necesario bañarme hoy, me bañe ayer- me dijo Nessie poniendo carita de niña buena.

-No nessie, si no te bañas no veras a tu abuelito Charlie- Respondí de forma seria, tratando de que entendiera que la que mandaba era yo.

-MAMAA POR FAVOORR- chillo mi hija.

-No Nessie te dije que no- Respondí.

En medio de nuestra discusión porq nessie tomara el baño o no, se escucho un ruido que venia desde a fuera, salimos las dos corriendo a ver cual era semejante escandalo y cuando lo vi no lo podia creer.

-NO AL BAÑO, NO AL BAÑO, NO AL BAÑO, NO AL BAÑO- Cantaba emmett desde afuera y completamente desnudo, mientras que Edward y Jasper lo jalaban hacia la casa, gritándole que se detuviera, que nessie era muy pequeña para verlo así. _Ohh demoonios, maldito emmett, seguro nessie se dara cuenta de su aparato reproductor y me preguntara, estoy segura de eso, dios mio ayudamee. Pensé._

-Emmett Cullen por amor a dios, quieres que tu sobrina quede traumada para toda la eternidad? – Decia jasper un poco alterado.

-Porque se alteraría? Esto es normal, algún día, cuando se case bien sea con el perro o Nahuel ella entenderá y recordara la fantabuloso y sexy que esta su guapísimo, hermosísimo, bellísimo tío emmett, el mas fuerte, el mas preferido, el mas tierno y el que tiene el p..

-EMMETTTT!- Gritamos todos realmente enojados por su forma de comportarse, cuando estuve a punto de hablar, Edward me pidió la palabra y dijo.

-Emmett es suficiente, por amor a dios, si no quieres que Rosalie te deje sin tu sabes que por 10 años, es mejor que te quedes tranquilo, vayas a la casa,te BAÑES, te vistas y bajes para ir a casa de charlie en 20 minutos, contando desde YA!- Le grito Edward a emmett, verdaderamente enojado.

Emmett salio corriendo y todos se miaban con caras traumáticas, si no supiera lo que estaba pasando hubiera jurado que habían visto un Fantasma. En eso me percate que no me habia fijado de la expresión de Nessie ante semejante escena y cuando volteo a ver a mi hija, no estaba. ¿ A donde había ido?, Agudice mi oído para lograr escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales me llevaron al armario de mi habitación, entre en el armario y vi a Nessie llorando debajo de la ropa de Edward. _¿Qué le paso? Tanto asi se traumo?, nunca saldría de allí?, necesitaría tiempo para asimilar semejante escena?._

-¿_N_essie que te ocurre cariño?- Dije con la voz mas calmada que pude.

-ES..QUEE. ESQUEE.. MAMAAAA! – Dijo mi pequeña llorando en mis brazos. – Porque no me dijeron que tio emmett estaba enfermo?- _¿Qué QUEE? COMO QUE ENFERMO? QUE CREIA NESSIE QUE HABIA VISTO?, OH POR DIOS, NO PUEDE SER._

-Nessiee a que te refieres, explícate que no te entiendo cariño. – Dije preocupada de lo que pudiera decir, en eso entro Alice con Expresión asustada, al parecer a ella también le daba miedo lo que pudiera pensar nessie de todo esto.

-Si sobrii querida explícate, porque no puedo ver tu futuro y tampoco entiendo tus expresiones, eso me frustra un poco, asíque te diré como le dice Edward a bella ¿DIME QUE PIENSAS? Que chismoso tu padre no crees?, bella no puede pensar en los hombres de las revistas sin que Edward se entere- Dijo Alice Con una expresión preocupada con un toque de humor.

-TEENGO QUE HACEER ALGOO TIA ALICE, UNA SERPIENTE SE ESTA COMIENDO POR DEBAJO AL TIO EMMETT, Y ES ENORME Y GORDA!- Dijo nessie sollozando. _OKEEEYY! O-O Ahora como rayos le explico a Nessie que eso no es una serpiente? Dios mío AYUDAMEE, se que ya no puedo ir al cielo por mi decisión, pero mii hija no tiene la culpa de haber nacido mitad vampiro. _

Ohh Nessie tranquila cariño, lo único que tiene tu tío emmett, es imbecilitis aguda, pero mas nada, asíque no te preocupes, eso es solo parte de su cuerpo cielo, el nació con deformaciones, que te puedo decir?, hay gente que nace asi, no todos tenemos la suerte de salir perfectos como tu- Dijo Alice con voz tranquila y con un toque de gracia.

es decir que tío emmett, debería de haber nacido con la parte baja así como la mía y la de mama? Pero en vez de nacer así, nació con una culebra que se lo quiere comer?- dijo nessie mirándonos con ojos horrorizados.

No cariño, lo que tu tia alice quiere decir esq eso no es ninguna culebra, es solo parte de su cuerpo que no se formo bien, ahora entiendes?- Respondí tratando de parecer lo mas coherente posible.

AHH Yaa entendí, pobre tío emmett, entonces por eso es que le dicen imbecil siempre?, eso esta mal porque le recuerdan siempre que tiene imbecilitis aguda?, no sean malos con mi pobre tío emmett, el no tiene la culpa de haber nacido asi- Nos dijo Nessie con cara de reproche. Me rei de sus palabras y me volvió a mirar mas feo.

Es verdad pequeña, tienes toda la razón, le pedire disculpas a tio emmett, y tu tia alice tambien, es hora de bañarnos y olvidarnos del tema si?- Le dije a mi hija.

Esta bien, pero solo si papá se baña con nosotras- Dijo. _Que quiere que? Oh nessie por favor dime que no es cierto, Estoy casi segura de que edward no se negaria a un capricho tuyo, pero esto? Llegar a tanto. Prefiero que no te bañes. _

Si hija yo me bañare contigo y tu mamá- Puse los ojos en blanco. – Pero en el Jacuzzy, asiq pongance sus trajes de baño y las veo alla- Me pico el ojo y senti un gran alivio, otra vez le agradecia a dios tener un esposo tan maravilloso como edward.

-Bueno chicos ya no me necesitan, me ire a vestir y a elegir lo que Jasper se pondra- dijo alice saliendo de la casa, cuando de repente se escucho.

-NOOOOOO ALICEE POR FAAVORRR!- Grito Jasper Horrorizado.

***YA EN EL JACUZZY***

Burbujas, burbujas, amo las burbujas- Cantaba nessie realmente feliz de compartir con nosotros.

Y yo las amo a ustedes- Decia edward con su voz dulce, mientras nos dedicaba su sonrisa torcida, aquella que tanto amo. Sonreí ante el gesto.

No mas que yo a ustedes- Dije verdaderamente feliz de estar con las personas mas importantes de mi vida, no habia nada más hermoso y especial que estar con edward y nessie solos, en nuestra casa, sin nadie quien nos molestara o perturbara, no me mal entiendan, amo a mi familia, de verdad que si, pero a veces hay momento en que prefiero estar solo con Edward y Nessie, las razones de mi existencia.

NOO! YO LOS AMOOO MAASS!- grito emmett mientras se Zambullía al Jacuzzi, Salpicando agua por todos lados.

- POR DIOSS EMMETTT- Grito Edward.

¡Tioo emm!- Grito Nessie entre risitas.

Hola pequeña mocos- Dijo Emmett guiñandole el ojo.

Creo que es hora de salir del baño- Dije con una voz molesta mientras sacaba a nessie del jacuzzi con una toalla.

Si váyanse porque esto se va a poner feo, EMMETT CORRE!- Grito edward mientras corria tras emmett.

¡Mami no es suficiente con que el tio em tenga imbecilitis aguda?, porque todos siempre le dicen emmett corre?, porque? No me gusta pobre tio emm!- Dijo nessie con voz molesta.

Vamos nessie tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar en la noche, es hora de ir a vestirnos para ir a casa del abuelito charlie si?

Esta bien mami- Dijo mi pequeña dandome un besito en la mejilla.

Te amo pequeña- Dije

Yo mas mami – Respondio ella mientras ponia su manita en mi mejilla para mostrarme con su don recuerdos de ella y miios desde el dia en que nacio hasta ahorita.

Ya vestidos todos, entramos al gran garaje Cullen. Todos nos metimos en los autos, Alice y Jasper en el Porshe de Alice, Rosalie y Emmett en el Jeep de Emmett, Carlisle y Esme en el mercedes, mientras que Edward Nessie y yo Hibamos en el mejor amigo de Edward, Su flamante volvo plateado.

El camino a mi antigua casa fuer normal, Edward Sonreía como niño con juguete nuevo, cuando estaba en su volvo y en nuestra compañía, yo miraba por la ventana y Nessie contaba todos los árboles desde nuestra casa hasta casa de Charlie. En eso me detuve a pensar. _¿Qué sera eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos mi padre que incumbe tanto a vampiros como a metamorfos?,¿ que tiene que ver eso con nuestra vida? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer una reunion para hacernoslo saber, porque no lo hace por telefono?_. En ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Edward.

-Ya llegamos señora y Señorita Cullen-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Tu sabes que es lo que pasa ahí dentro verdad?- Lo acuse.

- Si y no puedo decirtelo, eso a mi no me corresponde- me dijo.

-Eso es injusto- Le respondi

-Oh bella callate- Me callo mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Continuara..

**Geente espeeroo quee les gustee*-* .. Sooy Nuuevaa en estoo .. pero me encanta TWILIGHT!*-* En serioo.. Puues sii les guustaa le dan al boton veerde y el vernes tendran el Nuevo capiitulo, Actualizoo SIEMPRE, Palabra de Vampira*-* **


End file.
